Queen of Hearts
by sweet-destiny3
Summary: Aren't you a little old for high school?" Rogue asked as she looked into the intriguing red eyes of Gambit. Follow your heart and let your mind guide you.


****

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing for fanfiction. They are owned by Marvel, WB, and Cartoon Network.

****

Author's Note: Hey everyone again. I hope all of you enjoyed my other stories and please read more. This is my sixth story in this section. I just got addicted thanks to my sister. I think it is safe to say we're both X-men fanatics now. My brother too. Thanks to him. Please ENJOY!!!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

****

**Queen of Hearts**

"I got ze Corn Flakes!" Kurt yelled as Kitty looked at him with competition written all over her blue eyes. "And the orange juice. Ooo… and ze pop tarts too!"

"Kurt! You are like such a slob!" Kitty exclaimed as she tightened her brown hair that was put up with a pink scrunchy in a high ponytail. "And the corn flakes are mine!"

"Tough luck ja!" Kurt exclaimed in his German accent as he teleported from the main hall into the mansion's kitchen. Kitty knitted her eyebrows and then loosened up and let out a giggle. She ran to the kitchen, the old fashioned way, as she came to meet all the other mutants in the mansion. There were many mutants there but a few less than before after Jubilee, Rhane, and especially Evan, left. Things were getting tough because their secret was out in public and the world rejected them, but they all survived because they were together in this. As a happy family.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!" Kurt yelled as they all ran to the large kitchen table and started grabbing things off of it and from the refrigerator. Scott and Jean stared at Rogue who wasn't even touching any of the food. She didn't look depressed. She didn't look sick. 

"Rogue, are you ok?" Jean said brushing her long, red hair back as she took a bite of her cereal. "Your eyes look so glossy with happiness," Jean said as her green eyes averted to the still, speechless Rogue.

"Rogue?" Scott asked with concern as he waved his hand in front of her face. She was yet to blink. Not even move a single muscle in her pale, untouchable body.

"Rogue?" Kurt said as he gasped when he hit the milk bottle and it tilted on the bottom edge. He tried to stop it but it was too late as it fell onto Rogue's lap. She shivered a little then laid her down on the table. "Sorry Rogue."

Kurt looked at her to see if she was mad but her happy expression didn't seem to change. This was unlike Rogue. She was his friend and an X-man. But she was also his sister, and he knew she had a hard core exterior. If he accidentally spilt milk on her, like an annoying little brother would do, she would say something. "It's alright Kurt," Rogue finally said.

"But it's a new black outfit you got last veekend and all you have to say is 'it's alright Kurt'?" Kurt asked as he grabbed her covered wrist. He ran around the whole kitchen past Amara and Tabitha, Bobby, Sam, Roberto, Jamie, and Ray. He thought that would help snap her out of it. Then he teleported into the fountain in the front yard and washed off the milk from Rogue's outfit. Then he teleported to her room, turned on the fan and dried her. She looked at him weirdly. Then he teleported back to the kitchen. Everyone was staring at him as they let out a laugh. "Vhat? She couldn't go to school with milk all over her," Kurt said with a smile as Rogue smiled without a word.

Rogue followed everyone out of the kitchen and grabbed her backpack for school. She did everything absent mindedly because she couldn't stop thinking about _him_. He was so intriguing and mysterious. There was still so much she didn't know about him that she would like to know. _When will I ever see him again? _Rogue thought to herself, brushing the two strands of white hair back with her short, brown hair. She saw his face in her head and never thought that picture would escape.

**************************

Rogue walked to her second period class feeling sleepy. She had never felt like this before. The feeling of déjà vu crept in her body and she was acting different. She felt beautiful when she was with him. She felt safe and warm and trusted. She also felt like she could trust him and confide in him and he would understand. Rogue always wanted a love story, but that was hardly the case when it came to her mutant powers. She was unable of any human contact whatsoever.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway as the bell rang. She was going to be late to class but she couldn't move. She had seen a face. A handsome, mysterious face that couldn't possibly be here, at Bayville High. Had she seen what she saw, or was she dreaming again.

She ignored the feeling and ran to class. She dreaded second period because of her English teacher. She was so mean and unfit to be teaching high school kids, let alone kids period. "Out of all the classes, why did ah have to be late to mah English class?!?" Rogue exclaimed in her southern accent as she opened the door to the class and everyone grew silent. They gave her dirty looks because she was different than them. She knew people would never accept mutants as people just like them, but she continued with her life anyway.

"Rogue, why are you late?" Mrs. Jacobson asked in a high pitched voice as she put her pruney pale hands on her full hips. It's enough that the teacher was mean and annoying, but she had to pick on Rogue because she was _different_. "It's detention for you Rogue!"

"But that's not fair! It was only mah first tardy!" Rogue exclaimed rebelliously raising her voice towards her teacher.

"One more remark like that young lady, and your going down to Principal Kelly's office," Mrs. Jacobson said with a raised pitch as she pointed for Rogue to take a seat. Rogue rolled her eyes and mumbled 'old hag' under her breath as she sat in her seat. "I almost forgot. Say hello to your new classmate. He goes by the name of Remy," Mrs. Jacobson said as the handsome face that has been stuck in Rogue's head walked in.

Rogue's brown eyes widened as she tried to ignore his sexy glance. He winked at her as he took the empty seat behind her. "What a coincidence chere," he said with his French accent as Rogue let out a huge smile on her face that she thought would never leave.

***************************

The bell rang as Rogue caught up with Gambit. "Aren't you a little old to be in high school?" Rogue asked as Gambit gave her a heart melting gaze.

Gambit looked at the woman that he admired the most. She had stolen his heart when she had helped him save his father. He had to admit that he was attracted to her before that, because she was an attractive lady and he was a charmer, but something different about her drew him in. "A simple 'bonjour' would be nice," Gambit said as he kept his red eyes on her intriguing brown ones.

Rogue ignored his comment as well as her question and asked, "What are you doing after school?"

"Well there was this girl that I met earlier and she invited me to have an ice cream with her after school," Gambit said as Rogue waited for him to continue. "Well, I said yes."

"You don't waist any time do you?!?" Rogue exclaimed as she realized she was embarrassing herself with jealousy that she had been completely oblivious about. She ignored the hint to stop and continued her outrage. "Why don't you go back to working for Magneto's crew, where you belong!"

"Magneto's gone and I'm finally free," Gambit said with his charming voice as he watched Rogue walk away. "Then why do I feel like I'm being tied down?"

**************************

"What a creep! Ah can't believe ah was actually fallin' for that fool!" Rogue screamed to herself as she sat down on the bench during her lunch period. "Ah should've known he was trouble bah the way he charms women," Rogue told herself as she stared at the floor. He_ was_ quite the charmer. "Maybe ah went about the situation all wrong."

"What situation?" Kitty asked, approaching the bench and sitting next to Rogue. "Like whatever it is I'll help." 

Kitty! She was a boy expert. She did used to have a relationship with Lance and she obtained it for a pretty long time. There was no reason why she couldn't help her with this. But Rogue wasn't used to, nor comfortable in asking for something. She just wasn't that type. She would usually solve her problems on her own. _Do it_, Rogue told herself forcefully. She looked at Kitty's perky expression and couldn't help but ask. Kitty would love to help and after all, that's what friends were for.

"Well, there's this boy," Rogue said as Kitty interrupted before she could finish.

"Ooo…boy…" Kitty said looking at Rogue to continue.

"And, well………Ah'm not the kind of girl to approach someone out of nowhere. And…well…you are. So, ah was thinking…" Rogue said as Kitty interrupted again.

"You need my expert advice," Kitty said as she gave Rogue a hug around the shoulders.

"Kitty! Don't get all lovey dovey. Just get on with it," Rogue said as Kitty let out a huge smile. "And for the record, you are not _really_ giving me advice. It's more like don't tell anyone or ah'll kill you with a touch of a finger help," Rogue said hoarsely as Kitty backed away. She giggled at the thought and Rogue rolled her eyes. She took out a paper and pencil and scribbled something down on a paper for about five minutes before she handed it to Rogue.

Rogue viewed the list and let out a laugh. "Excuse me, but didn't _you_ like want the advice?" Kitty asked as she put her hands on her hips and Rogue stopped laughing.

"Kitty, don't you think you're going a little too far with these rules and regulations thing?" Rogue asked as she let out a brief laugh. 

"If you want the man, than you have to follow the rules. Like every girl with a steady boyfriend used these rules in order to win the man's heart," Kitty said as she patted Rogue on the middle part of her back and left with a little giggle.

Rogue looked over the rules again and read them slowly. "Ah can't believe ah'm doing this," Rogue said as she was about to scrunch up the paper when she saw Gambit walking away with the girl he said he was going with. "Ah knew he didn't come to school to learn."

*****************************

****

Rule one: Make the guy think you're mysterious, as if you were hiding something…… 

******************************

"Ah look dumb you guys!" Rogue exclaimed as Kitty placed the black trench coat over Rogue. Rogue couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

"I never thought this day vould come. Tear," Kurt said as they all let out a laugh and Kurt placed the sunglasses on her face.

"If you really like him Rogue than you should come right out and say it," Scott said with monotone in his voice.

"Are you crazy! Ah'll look so dumb!" Rogue said as Jean turned her attention towards her. Then again, maybe she was being even more dumb by doing this. She actually allowed Kitty and Kurt, the two craziest in the mansion, do her wardrobe.

"It worked with me and Scott," Jean said as Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Of course, you always know what to do, Mrs. Perfect," Rogue said as Jean let out a laugh and then a sigh.

"I'm serious Rogue," Jean said as she buttoned Rogue's coat for her. "Do what your heart tells you, not what the 'rules' tell you!" Rogue took in what Jean said in one ear and it came out the other.

"How do ah look?" Rogue asked as she finished zipping up her leather, high heeled boots and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She examined her tight leather skirt and adjusted her tight leather tank top shirt from underneath. She was wearing red lipstick and black eyeliner. This was definitely not her. But it sure will impress Gambit.

"Ah never thought ah'd go this far just to impress a guy," Rogue said as she rubbed her glossy lipstick together and put her black, leather burray on.

********************************

Gambit walked down the school hallway as he stopped in his tracks. There in front of him was the side of Rogue that he never thought existed. He raised his eyebrows as she stepped up to him. "Bonjour chere," Gambit said as Rogue pursed her lips. "See you next period?"

"Count on it," Rogue said as she touched his chin with her gloved hand and raised it. She walked away as her boots clicked with her. 

Second period was there in a flash as Rogue sat in her front row seat. "You planning on introducing me to the new girl chere?" Gambit asked as looked at Rogue, indicating that the new girl was her. She sat quiet as she remembered to be a little secretive and mysterious. 

"Pop quiz today everyone!" Mrs. Jacobson yelled as everyone moaned. Gambit eyed the papers on the teacher's desk and took out his pack of red cards. He threw one at the desk as everyone watched it explode. The teacher yelled, not knowing who caused this and all the kids laughed. 

Including Rogue. Gambit smiled as Rogue realized she had blown her mysterious cover because she couldn't keep in her laughter. Moving on to rule number two.

***************************

****

Rule Two: If that doesn't work, be a little flirtatious. I mean with other guys, so he'll know you're playing hard to get and want you even more………

****************************

Kitty and Kurt pushed Rogue over to two boys that looked lonely. Rogue looked back at them with an unsure expression. Then she remembered Gambit and went on with her goal. Gambit came walking down the hall, looking older than everyone else and Rogue ignored him. She turned to the two boys and said seductively, "Hey there boys, do you have the math homework I could borrow?" She flipped her hair back and gave them a sexy smile. The tall guy with the sandy hair nodded and dug into his backpack.

"Dude, don't lend her anything. She's a mutant. You should be careful with who you talk to!" his friend next to him added as they walked away, giving her dirty looks. Rogue frowned at their ignorance. Then Gambit walked up to her and locked his eyes with her. Rogue couldn't resist his sexy stare with his red eyes.

"Were those snobs giving you a hard time chere?" Gambit said as Rogue rolled her eyes. She flipped her white strands of hair back and turned around. Gambit grabbed her covered wrist and turned her towards him. 

"Let go of me!" Rogue screamed.

"Don't you want a man who understands you?" Gambit asked as she walked away with her arms folded across her chest. Gambit wanted to slap himself. What was he getting himself into? He wanted to get to know Rogue better which is the whole reason why he came to this pathetic school, but did he really want one relationship. One girl?

****************************

****

Rule three: Jeez girl! If rule number one and two didn't work than you better rely on the last rule. Make him save you from something. He'll totally dig the idea that he's the man and you admire him. You know the old story about a princess trapped in a castle and the prince coming and saving her. It goes a little like that……

*************************

Rogue sat in Mrs. Jacobson's classroom in the afternoon for detention. She didn't want to follow the last rule. It was stupid. But then Rogue figured, if she was trapped in detention it might as well be a princess trapped in a castle and guarded by an evil dragon, waiting for prince charming to come and save her. She had told Gambit to meet her after school in front of the school, but had not done so, so he could worry and come to her rescue.

"Ah still can't believe ah'm doing this!" Rogue exclaimed to herself. "Ah guess the saying is true, love makes you absolutely CRAZY! Did ah just say love?"

Rogue was interrupted by a knock on the window. "Speak of the devil!" Rogue exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. She hated this saving thing. It just wasn't working for her. Rogue looked at Gambit's face and rolled her eyes. She slammed the desk as the clock hit four. The time where she could get out. By herself. She got up and marched over to the window. She closed the blinds on Gambit and stomped out of the classroom. She was fed up with this. She was going to find out if Gambit really liked her the easiest way possible in her book.

She went outside to the empty bleachers, pointing for Gambit to follow her. She shoved him on the seat of the top row of the bleachers and put her hands on her hips. "Do you like me?" Rogue yelled as her southern accent got deeper. "Don't give me that face. I said do you like me?"

"Now there's the beautiful Rogue I know," Gambit said, taking her gloved hand and kissing it. He saw a group of girls in tiny shorts walk by and didn't even give them a glance. When he looked into Rogue's eyes this time, with her being her usual self, he realized that he really wanted to be with her. And _only _her. "That's the whole reason I came here chere. Did you actually think I came here for the homework and bad cafeteria food?"

"Ah, ah……" Rogue smiled and walked away. She wished she could've kissed him right there and then, but she knew she couldn't. She didn't care because he seemed not to care. She stopped, turned around, and she gave him a wink this time. "Ah'll see you around."

************************

"Wow, like how romantic!" Kitty exclaimed as Rogue lay on the couch. Kurt and Scott rolled their eyes and Jean sighed happily.

"Why can't you be more like Gambit, Scott?" Jean asked as they all turned to look at him.

"Great man. One charmer comes to this town and turns all the girls against us loving men," Scott said as he bit into and apple and Jean laughed.

"Ja. Girls should fall in love vith more fuzzy and funny guys. Like my handsome self, ja?" Kurt said jokingly as Kitty nudged him in the chest.

"Don't worry Scott. I like you just the way you are. And I would never follow those stupid rules!" Jean exclaimed as Kitty gave her a hard stare and giggled. She threw a pillow at Jean as Jean picked it up with her mind and threw it at Kitty, hard. 

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Kurt exclaimed as they all picked up the pillows and started throwing them at each other. Rogue smiled and crawled under the pillows and chaotic people. She went by blue feet and knew they were Kurt's. She waved her hand in front of her face and closed her nose.

She went to the corner and took out the paper with the rules that she had stupidly followed on it. She took her blue ink pen and scratched out all the rules. She wrote number one under all the scratching and wrote:

****

Rule one and only one: Follow you heart and let your mind guide you.

****************************

****

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and I appreciate it. Thanks! J 


End file.
